This invention pertains to an arm support for use by persons who have suffered a stroke. More specifically, a highly portable stroke victim's arm rest adapted to provide multi-positional means of comfort and which may be stably supported on an arm of a chair or sofa or on a flat surface such as a table or the like.
It has been recognized that many health and healing aids for the well being of humans have been uncomfortable, clumsy and cumbersome devices. The realization, that in order to bring about quicker and more successful results in the healing process as well as patient assistance for their own care, has resulted in a different approach in the health care industry with an emphasis on the patient. Part of the direction to this different approach lies in the development of new products which are portable, easy to use and more comfortable than previous products. To that end the present invention deals with a portable stroke victim's arm rest. This appliance is easy to use achieves greater results with less effort and is more comfortable than its predeceasers.